Admiration
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Zero has to write a paper about someone he admires. Unfortunately, he has not a clue as to who to write about, until a special someone comes to pay him a visit. You guys know I suck at summaries! Readdd! And Review ! AU, and slightly OOC


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Well, I haven't written a story in a while, so I just decided to put this up! I hope you like it! Constructive Criticism is appreciated as always, and please please please review! Wow I sound silly for begging, but I just really like reviews xDD doesn't everybodyyy!?

By the way, I know the title's kind of lame, but I really couldn't think of anything else. SO, if you guys can think of a better one, go ahead and tell me! And I'll gladly change it, and give you credit for it! Thanks!

Enjoyy!

-Lisa

* * *

**Admiration**

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday afternoon at Cross Academy. The birds were singing, the air was breezy, and all of the students were having fun, not worrying about things like homework. Well, all of the students, except for Zero.

No, Zero was in his room, determined to finish the essay that his English teacher had assigned to him. The only problem was, he had no idea who he was going to write it on.

It would have been easy, because for Zero, writing essays was a breeze. He had a "gift with words", as Yuuki liked to put it. But this essay was different. This one was about admiration. Someone whom he "admired."

And although it didn't sound like it would be that hard, for Zero it was. Because, he had **nobody to admire. **

Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair, and tapped his pencil on his desk. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, his door burst wide open, and a very tired Yuuki walked in.

Zero frowned. " You could knock you know. I was trying to work."

But Yuuki just ignored him, and flopped onto his bed. She was used to his grumpy attitude by now. In fact, she found it quite amusing sometimes. But she wouldn't tell him that. There was a big difference between grumpy Zero, and angry Zero.

The silver haired vampire shook his head and focused back on the blank sheet of paper before him. _'Think Zero Think! Who could you possibly write this essay on?' _

Yuuki rolled over onto her stomach and glanced at the paper at his desk. "What are you working on anyways?"

He sighed, and put his paper back into his folder, knowing he wasn't going to get any work done while she was there. "That essay for English."

Yuuki nodded. "Oh. I already finished." She said with a proud smile.

Zero raised an eyebrow, curious. "Who'd you write it on?

She winked. "It's a secret. Who are you writing yours on?"

Zero groaned. "I still don't know. I'm so stressed out right now." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little bit. "I need to make an A on this."

"Do you want me to help you?" Yuuki asked, grinning, knowing that her best friend could really use the help.

But as tempting as that sounded, Zero knew he had to do it by himself. He wouldn't get any satisfaction receiving an A on a paper that he had to have help on. To him, that was cheating. But he didn't want to be rude to his best friend either. "Thanks Yuuki. But I think I can just do it on my own."

Yuuki laughed. "I should have known. Well, I can at least help you find someone to write about if you want. It wouldn't necessarily be helping you write the paper."

Zero nodded after thinking about it for a couple of minutes. "Yeah, okay. That sounds good."

Yuuki clapped excitedly. "Okay! First, make a list of people who are close to you. People who you're around a lot."

Zero stifled a laugh. He wondered if she knew that the only people who were "close" to him, were her and the Chairman. And he was not, in a million years, writing about his admiration for the Chairman.

"Okay, now what you do, is next to the names of those people, write things that you admire about them. Whoever has the bigger list is who you write about! It's that simple!"

Zero smiled and ruffled her hair, knowing that it wasn't as simple as she was trying to make it sound. "Thanks."

"No problem." She stood up and glanced at her wrist watch. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you." And with that she left the room.

And it was at that moment, that he realized, who he admired most. Quickly he grabbed his pencil, and began scribbling onto the paper before him.

"_Everyone has someone who they admire. For some it's a parent, or a teacher, or maybe even a celebrity. But for me, it's my best friend, Yuuki Cross…"_

--------

_The next day._

"Okay!" The teacher shouted over the loud voices of the students. "Everyone come up front and turn in your essays."

Yuuki got up along with Zero, and they walked to the desk. The teacher took their papers, and piled them onto the growing stack of essays. "You two are dismissed from class. Have a good day." They nodded in unison, and quickly exited the noisy classroom.

Zero happily sighed as they walked down the quiet hallway, ready to go home. It had been a long day at school, to say the least, and rest was something he could have really used at that moment.

Yuuki, who had been quiet for quite sometime, finally decided to break the silence. "Zero?" She asked, timidly. "Can I ask you something?"

Zero nodded, and stopped walking. "Yeah, sure."

Yuuki took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she should ask this sort of thing, but she figured that he wouldn't mind. It's not like she hadn't ever asked him a personal question before. "Who did you write about?"

Zero chuckled and smirked at her. "It's a secret."

"Zero!" The younger girl whined. "Please please tell me! I really want to know!"

"Why should I tell you? You didn't tell me who _you _wrote about."

Yuuki frowned, and stuck out her tongue. "Fine! Be that way."

"Okay." Zero said, as he started to walk away.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" She shouted, and Zero smirked, knowing she would cave in. "Tell me." He turned around.

Yuuki, whose face was now enchanted with a light shade of pink, closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Her heart was racing faster and faster every second that passed and Zero tapped his foot impatiently. "Yuuki, just tell me."

She clenched her fist. "Promise not to get mad?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "I promise."

"I, wrote about you…" She said quietly, not looking at the ground. Her face was even pinker than it was a few minutes ago, and now, Zero's was too.

"You did?"

She nodded quietly. "Yeah." She peeked up at him from beneath her hair. "Are you mad?"

Zero simply smiled, put his arms around her. "No."

Yuuki took a sigh of relief. "Well that's good. For some reason I thought you would be." She took a hold of his hands. "Now, tell me who you wrote about."

Zero closed his eyes, and gently pecked her on the cheek. "You."

The end.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW (:**


End file.
